johnnys_jrfandomcom-20200213-history
Bishounen
Bishounen '''(美少年), formerly '''Tokyo B Shounen (東京B少年) and Sexy Bishounen (Sexy美少年), is a 6 member Johnny's Jr. unit which started in December 2016. All unit members are born from the year 2000 onwards. On 14 March 2018 Snow Man was chosen to be on the Johnny’s Jr YouTube channel alongside with Snowman, Travis Japan, SixTONES and HiHi Jets. Members Background Fujii Naoki, Sato Ryuga and Nasu Yuto first performed together on The Shounen Club on October 12 2016th as main dancers of a Junior Dance Medley with Tensai Genius members. As Classmate J disbanded Fujii Naoki and Iwasaki Taisho was moved into Tokyo B Boys. HiHi Jet was also having a reformation and moved Ukisho Hidaka into this unit as well. Formed in November 2016. Rhe unit announced on November 23 in Johnny's Jr. Information Bureau movie. The group name at the time of formation was Tokyo Boys. The group made their first official appearance on Shounen Club on December 21st - Christmas Episode. From 16th January 2017, Inoue Mizuki made a formal announcement that during JOHNNY'S ALL-STARS ISLAND, the members of HiHi Jet and 東京B少年 would come together to become Universal Boys. Although there is uncertainty to the joint unit, both units currently perform together on Shounen Club (Most notably トーク, BE COOL). On January 12th 2018, they performed the first original song for the first time on Shounen Club, Cosmic Melody where all six members have their own solo. On June 5th, 東京B少年 alongside HiHi Jets perfomed みなみなサマー on June 5th which was the theme song for the Minami Summer" ("TV Asahi Roppongi Hills Summer Festival SUMMER STATION. From June 9th, 東京B少年 and HiHi Jets were the next generations to bring back original Johnny's Jr. variety show Hadaka no Shounen (裸の少年). The show previously aired from 2001-2003 and then 2004-2009 starring previous juniors before they had their official debut. The new generation of Hadaka no Shounen is now referred to as Second Stage or Phase 2 and airs every Saturday from 10:30AM – 11:10AM JST. On March 1st, they were one of 11 units regularly participating in Johnny's Jr. official entertainment website 'ISLAND TV.' On June 12th, it was announced that Taisho Iwasaki and Sato Ryuga would be starring in a new drama Koi no Yamai to Yarougumi with other juniors from HiHi Jets, 7 MEN 侍, Shounen Ninja and Aぇ！group. On July 4th, the unit starred in an infomercial promoting the movie Toy Story 4 alongside HiHi Jets. On July 6th 2019, it was announced that all five members would be performing in 2019's DREAM BOYS alongside HiHi Jets and & members of 7 MEN 侍. Performances Shounen Club Performances: Work Stage * JOHNNY'S ALL STARS ISLAND (2016 December - January 2017, Imperial Theatre) * Johnny's Jr. Festival (March 24 - 26, 2017 Yokohama Arena / 8 April - 9 April, Saitama Super Arena) * Johnny's Ginza 2017 (29 April - 5 May 2017) - joint show with HiHi Jet * Samaste ~ you guys ~ KING'S TRASURE (July 20 - 26, 2017 [ joint performance with Mr. KING · HiHi Jet] · August 22 - 27 [ joint performance with Mr. KING · Prince · HiHi Jet] EX Theater Roppongi ) * JOHNNYS 'YOU & ME IsLAND (September 6 - 30 September, Imperial Theater) * JOHNNYS 'YOU & ME IsLAND (September 6 - 30 September, Imperial Theater) * Odaiba Landing Saturdays and Sundays playground (November 25th, 26th, December 23rd and 24th, 2017, * Music program * The Shounen Club (December 2016 - present, NHK BS Premium ) Trivia * Fujii Naoki and Iwasaki Taisho were both members of Classmate J and Ukisho Hidaka was a member of HiHi Jets. * Nasu Yuto and Sato Ryuga are both fresh juniors Gallery Group1.png TBS 1.png TokyoBShounenV2.png 東京b少年-oct2017.png 東京B少年 August.png Duet 201808 東京B少年(15).png Duet 201809 TBS 1.png WinkUpTokyoBShounenSep.png Duet 201810 TBS.png Category:Kanto Unit Category:Active Unit